1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of magnetic tape recording devices. More particularly it relates to devices for holding and driving tape reels and the like. More particularly it concerns devices that provide a high driving torque to the reel while providing ease of placement and rapid locking and removal of the reel. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tape reel drive mechanisms have been in use for many years. However, the prior art devices generally lack the desirable combination of high driving torque without slippage of the reel on the hub, and rapid mounting and dismounting of reels. This is a particular problem in digital tape transports, where, in normal practice, reels are changed frequently and, in operation, are rotationally accelerated and decelerated rapidly and often, all of which tends to cause slippage of the reel on the hub.